


Nobody

by gjacklombardo



Series: Nobody [1]
Category: nobody - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjacklombardo/pseuds/gjacklombardo
Summary: This story will develop over several parts, exploring the life of a homeless man with severe social anxiety. His journey will eventually lead him to find a life he never imagined.
Series: Nobody [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555555
Kudos: 1





	Nobody

Nobody  
By G. Jack Lombardo

PART ONE

1  
The darkness is my light. It guides me, directs me. This is where I find my peace. In the hours long after most have retreated to their homes and beds, I begin my day. Silence. I find it tranquil, as I walk the deserted streets. I stay buried, even in these times of solitude. The hood of my shirt rises up from under my long, tan coat; a small tinge of red overshadowing the black wool hat that covers my long mane. Facial hair covers the rest of my appearance, keeping me hidden from the others of this world. I’m not like them. And I don’t care to be seen by them; don’t care to set my eyes upon them.  
Silence is my friend. And the darkness is the only substance I have ever truly come to trust. It is the greatest thing this world has ever given me; the only thing I have ever wanted. And I’m blessed to have it.  
The night is when I travel. City to city, town to town. I rarely pay attention to any of their names, though I’m sure there have been many. I have continued my nightly travel for as long as my mind can recall, only changing course as I reach an ocean’s end and have no choice but to alter my course. I have no idea how far I’ve gone, where I’ve been. It’s of no consequence to me. I am wherever I arrive. To me, that place is all that matters. That place is all there is. Whether it’s filled with tall buildings; the shimmering reflection of street lights reflecting off their glass-like surface or if there’s complete darkness interrupted only by the occasional sound of a bleating animal, it’s all the same. It’s all irrelevant. It all simply is.  
I stopped alongside a metal can. An apple sat atop. I could tell it had once been round, as I bit into the now crescent shape, devouring the source of nutrition, seeds, stem and all. Someone once taught me I must eat to survive. Someone must have. I have no recollection. In some manner, I have learned what is necessary to stay alive. Other instincts just seem to come naturally; a sort of knowing that is likely pre-set deep inside of every living creature.  
I continued my trek. Beautiful colors covered the stone walls in much of this place. Some pictures; some what I know to be letters and words, though I have no understanding of what they mean; of what their intended purpose is. I realize they are meant to express a thought. I simply have no idea what those thoughts could be.  
I stopped to gaze. Contents of the sun seemed to be engulfing a building in this one picture, bursts of yellow, orange and red shooting forth from the windows and crawling up it’s walls. A young woman’s head was sticking out from one of those windows, her eyes sharp with excitement and her mouth open, obviously shouting forth a joyful cry for the colors that surrounded her. I could never enjoy such brightness the way she seemed to. I would hate such colors in the light of day; in the presence of others. But in the shadows of the moonlight, they were stunning.  
A fur covered animal with a long tail and pointed ears came into sight, it’s yellow eyes glowing in the night. We exchanged a short glance before it ran off into the darkness. I liked this animal. It reminded me of myself.  
I started walking again. The positioning of the moon showed me that it would soon disappear and give way to the light of the sun. I had to find cover before then. I needed a place to go before they came out. I had no desire to be around them. And I had no desire to see their light of day. It has long now been my practice to shut the light out with the closing of my eyes. This allows me to continue in darkness. This keeps me at peace.  
Turning a few more corners, I slid between two tall stone buildings that seemed to connect above through a makeshift metal awning. Spotting a large cardboard box, I slid in and took refuge. In many places, I could not do this. It would draw attention and people would try to wake me; try to speak to me. This seemed like the type of place where the people would leave me alone; the type of place that would not bother me in such a setting. I like this type of place. 

2  
The one pleasure I do enjoy from the sun is it’s warmth. Even in my state of slumber, I could feel the heat penetrate my cardboard surrounding. It would have been too warm for me without this covering. But with it; with it I feel cozy, as if entombed by a mother’s womb. It is a comforting place, cut off from the others of this world, but still allowing me to benefit from what I consider to be it’s greatest assets.  
The occasional sound of somebody entering the surrounding alley would awaken me, but I remained silent, quickly returning to my rest. I sleep quite a few hours, it seems to me; as many as others stay awake for certain. Sleep and walk. It’s all I do. It’s how I live.  
I could function among the others if I had to. But I have no desire to. I did that for a time. I recall it, as if in a dream. It was so long ago. If I try hard. If I focus. I can see them in their varied choices of clothing, scurrying off to their particular field of work. I could work if I had to. I did at one point in time. I don’t see the point. Going from one place to another, back and forth, day in and day out with no variety. I recall it. From home to work. From work to home. Occasional stops at a few other places mixed within. Why do they do it? I have no idea. It holds no appeal to me. I simply can not comprehend living in such a manner. I like my life.  
A man bumped against my box and for a moment I thought he may try to remove it. I heard him mumble to someone else, “It feels like something’s in there.”  
“There’s nothing,” I thought. “It’s just me. Go away.”  
He seemed to get my message through some sort of telepathic manner, as he moved along seconds later.  
I had trouble getting back to sleep after this. It startled me so. I realize how close I was to human interaction. I could feel my heart racing at the chance of this possibility. Gladly, it had passed, but I was still not at ease. I sat quietly the rest of the day. Luckily, I had chosen a location distant from most passers-by. I could hear some, but they were far enough off that I did not have to hear clearly what was being said. In time, this helped to calm me from my near encounter.  
Feeling the sun go down as it is now is a troubling time for me. It causes my body to feel excitement for knowing that soon people will begin to disperse from the streets, but it also bothers me, as I know from experience there will still be several more hours before all have disappeared and I can continue on. I prefer to sleep at this time. I do not like feeling this way. Why did that man have to wake me? Now it will take me a great amount of time to regain my peace. Likely days. I will be glad to be moving on from here when the darkness returns. This is not as nice a place as I had thought. I do not like it here. It feels dangerous. 

3  
In time, the sound of people did cease. I slowly pushed the cardboard covering away from me, still remaining in my seated position. I had to be sure nobody was around. For a few moments, I stretched my arms and legs. They were somewhat stiff from remaining in such a confined space for the past several hours. It is a downside to the life I lead that I have become used to. No life can be perfect, though I feel mine is quite close.  
Once I was sure everybody was gone, I got up and began to walk once again. Out of the alley and around the corner I went. My heartbeat began to slow as I saw that indeed no person was in sight. Head down, I continued walking in a straight line, no longer looking at my surroundings like I had the night before. I now wanted to leave. I now wanted to get out of this place. I could feel that my pace was slightly increased from yesterday’s. Anticipation. I was ready to leave and I was in a hurry to do so.  
It is hard for me to measure time or mileage, but a short bit had passed when a black and white car came into view and slowed alongside me. This happened on occasion. When it did, the police usually took interest in me. I just kept my head down and steadied my pace. Generally, they just move on after a moment or two. Not this time.  
I could hear the car window roll down as I tried to keep my focus forward.  
“Going anywhere in particular?” I heard the officer ask.  
I slowed and turned in his direction. I very seldom find myself in a situation where I have to speak. I can do so, if necessary, but I’m really not skilled in conversation and prefer to remain silent.  
“I’m fine,” I spoke quietly, coming to a stop.  
“Listen. If you need a place to go, there’s a shelter a few blocks away. Hop in. I can take you there.”  
Every nerve in my body felt like it was heightened to full attention as I quietly squeaked out, “No. I’m ok.”  
There was a long pause. I began to walk again, as the cruiser followed my slow pace.  
“Well, let us know if there’s anything we can do to help you out.”  
The car slowly passed me by and continued on until it’s lights were no longer in my view.  
I bent over, feeling as if I may hyperventilate. That was too close. My mind began to race. I have to get out of this place. It’s not safe here. They know me now. They will be watching me. I’m not safe. I have to go. Worry and fear took control of my body as I greatly quickened my pace. I had no idea what the fastest way out of this town was or I would make sure to head in that direction. All I know is that if I head long enough in a certain direction, it will eventually lead to someplace new. I began to run. I have to go. I have to leave. I no longer feel safe here.  
I ran longer and further than I normally would. I only do this when they see me. I only do this when they speak to me. I can not be around them. I have to leave. I quickened my pace and kept it steady until I finally saw a sign marking the start of a new town.  
Adrenaline began to wane, as I slowed to a stop, beginning to huff and puff as I did so. As long as I had remained motivated to leave, that pace was fine. But, now that I had completed my exodus, I felt tired, worn. I sat on a curb and splashed some water into my mouth, allowing some to wash over my beard. It felt refreshing, as my breathing began to slow and my calm began to return.  
I looked around. Darkness. I smiled slightly. I love the darkness. Welcome back, my friend. 

4  
I usually take no mind of my surroundings. Something about this place felt different. I began to look around. For some reason, I felt an interest in these new surroundings. Something felt almost comfortable here. Something felt...normal, if I could even comprehend such a feeling.  
I slowly walked through this new place, stopping to look at various sights. It was not one of the larger towns. Those were covered in stone, from the ground to the buildings. This place felt more natural. There was grass and trees and most buildings were made of wood. I usually hate places like this. These are the places where people take notice of me. Some try to offer me help. Others make obvious movements to avoid me. I like those that stay away. The others frighten me. They disturb my peace.  
When I enter one of these towns, I usually move through as quickly as possible. Some of the few times that I stay awake during daylight hours and risk seeing people are when I come to towns like this. It’s not that I want to see the people. It’s quite the opposite. The fact is that towns like this make me feel so nervous that I make every effort to pass through them as swiftly as possible. Even if it means having to risk interaction with people. Usually. Somehow, this place felt different.  
My mind told me that I should pick up my pace and make every effort to get out of this place before the sun comes up. Yet, my instinct was different. Rather than racing through, I wanted to look, to see what this place had to offer. I began to walk through a park. The swings and slides were unoccupied because of the early hour. There would still be several more before daylight came; more than enough time for me to move through, should I decide to. Somehow, I did not want to make this effort. I sat on a bench and looked up at the sky. I usually feel my greatest bliss in pure darkness. Yet, the bright moon and multitude of stars visible from here feel comforting. What is it about this place? Why does it feel different?  
I walked over to a water fountain and took a long drink. It was seldom that I got fresh water and this was a refreshing change that I accepted gratefully. I then began to walk. Not my usual walk. This was not the walk of a man looking to move from one place to another. No, this walk was of a man taking in his new surroundings. Rather than waking in a straight line, hoping to pass through this town, I walked in random patterns, going up and down various streets. I stopped to look into store windows and to take in the sight of homes. What am I seeing? What am I feeling? I don’t know. This is all new to me.


End file.
